Of Games and Strategies
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: Mycroft Holmes loved only one thing. Britain. His interest otherwise was very hard, if not impossible to capture. Yet one woman, who wanted nothing less, managed it. And now, the two found themselves in quite a tough spot. The mystery had to be solved, but to solve it, Mycroft will have to lose all he is.
1. Intro

Disclaimer. I own nothing except Sif. All the other brilliant character are property of exceptional Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat and ofc BBC. Another thing, I really don't want to have Belgian police on my door tomorrow morning so just to let you know as far as I know King Philippe has just one daughter that is the heiress to the throne. Also I just want to point out I am not a native English speaker so there might be some mistakes, it happens :) This is just the intro soon I will post 1 part :) hope you enjoy and review if possible

* * *

Unlawful child of Belgian king. Daughter of Iga clan. That was my life. No one cared, no one but my mother. Father that never called, never really cared. I don't blame him. Why should I? I don't want to be a princess, I am a warrior. I lived with my mother for the longest time. It didn't matter to me, I took care of her, until she drew her last breath. I knew my father had been in contact with her so I let him know of her departure. He was a kind man, more than I expected, since I never talked to him before. Invited me to stay with his family. I of course declined. Too proud for that. Never even met the man before so why should I now? I decided to see the world. And it was beautiful, wondrous and dangerous. However, there was a time when Iga clan was feared, and I taught a few brutes a lesion, just in passing… I do get bored. I never knew where I was going, didn't care as long as I was content. And I found out that I was content in the arms of one unexpected man. One so alike me and yet so different. I am Sif Miyako Iga and this is my story.

* * *

An eldest child. A genius in fact. Living in a world of goldfish, ghastly business. I made my way towards the highest pedestal in the United Kingdom. I led this country and I led it perfectly. Aside from leading a country I had to take care of my little brother, he does love to get into trouble. He is addicted to it, no other way of explaining. But though I worry about him constantly he is in good hands now. But the Kingdom, who knows? There was nothing I wouldn't do it to keep it safe. The challenge has been provided as one extraordinary woman came. One woman, she was all that it took to make my life up side down. I am Mycroft Holmes, the Government itself and I am in the midst of this story.


	2. The Study of The Night Child - part one

It was just another day for Mycroft Holmes. He sat in his office reading through some files. The office was big, spacious and comfortable. The table that was made of the red mahogany stood at the far back of the room the big leather chair behind it in which Mycroft sat. Mycroft Holmes was a tall man around 6'1'', his short reddish-brown hair was neatly folded on the right side. His blue grey eyes flew over the reports drinking the contents in seconds.

As the door opened, Mycroft shifted his eyes to the doors to see who would enter. He knew no one was stupid enough to interrupt him while he was working, so it had to be pretty important. Through the doors came a man slightly shorter than Mycroft himself, his brown eyes were full of worry and Mycroft knew something was wrong.

"Harry, how can I help you?" Mycroft said standing up smiling to shake the man's hand. He closed the file he was currently reading and put it on the side of the table.

"Mycroft." Harry greeted glad to see the man. He was in desperate need of help. Mycroft's eyes discretely looked the man up and down. Harry hadn't slept for days, what ever this was kept the Queen's employee up the nights.

"Please sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" asked he, smiling pleasantly, already going to his stash of brandies, knowing his guest's preferences in drinks.

"We are in a pickle my dear friend." Harry said taking a glass of brandy that was given to him by Mycroft.

"Are we now?" asked Mycroft sitting back in his chair leaning into it, his drink loosely in his hand.

"We have a visitor coming here for a… a tea with the queen." Harry struggled with words. He knew he could trust Mycroft, he was one of the Queen's confidants and close friends, he practically ran the Government for them. Rising his eyebrows Mycroft stimulated Harry to continue. Right now Mycroft had been intrigued. A mystery visitor to the Queen. For a secret meeting?

"She is a… unlawful child of King Philippe and a well an unknown woman." Harry said, slowly still not knowing how to proceed with delicate matters like this. Mycroft leaned on his right arm that was propped onto the armchair, he was very intrigued now. Who would have said that the Belgian King had a child out of his happy marriage? And he hadn't known anything about it. A secret that was kept very good, even from someone like him.

"It was before he met his wife you understand? No one must know of this, Mycroft, no one." Harry whispered as if there was someone to hear them. Mycroft narrowed his eyes wondering what the woman could want. She could take the throne after her father, no matter her mother was someone else she was clearly older than his other daughter.

"So what do you need me to do?" Mycroft asked sipping a little of his brandy, enjoying the taste on his buds.

"I need you too… meet her." Harry said unsure what would his friend say. Mycroft wasn't surprised when he heard the request. He was keen on meeting the person with such secret. She really interested him, but then again she could turn out to be a disappointment like all others.

"Mycroft, please." Harry tried again and Mycroft sighed. He wanted to shove his brother into this, but his brother wouldn't even talk to him in these past few days.

"Where will she be?" He asked frowning.

"Marystone hotel." Harry answered, as he breathed out in relief. He was really starting to worry Mycroft wouldn't do it, but Britain was at stake and Harry knew Mycroft wouldn't let anything happen to their country.

"You won't mind and stay for a few days with her, will you? Her Majesty is concerned about her." Harry said standing up to shake his hand.

"Not at all." Mycroft faked a smile. He wasn't happy that he would have to spend time with bastard royal brat. Harry smiled at Mycroft and left leaving Mycroft alone. Sighing he let himself sank into his chair.

* * *

Marystone hotel was one of the best hotels n London, fairly expensive and Mycroft wondered how she could afford it. He walked through nicely decorated hall. The armchair and small sofas were placed around for the guest to enjoy themselves or relax after checking in. Mycroft never saw the point of this, he rather like the privacy of his own room.

"Hello sir how my I help you?" The hotel desk clerk asked Mycroft as he approached the reception.

"Ah yes. I am looking for…" Mycroft began as he hanged his umbrella to his right arm, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Miss Iga. She is in the room 247, I believe." Mycroft said taking the umbrella in his hand again leaning on it while the man checked Mycroft's information.

"Ah yes, Miss Iga third floor to the right and as you said room 247." He said picking up the phone.

"Let me just tell her you are coming." Mycroft nodded and patiently waited. He knew these procedures. It was for very special and important guests. He was even more interested in her now.

"Miss Iga? This is the desk clerk, there is a man to see you." The man looked back at Mycroft asking him his name.

"Mycroft Holmes." He curtly answered as the clerk repeated his name into the phone. As soon as the man hung up and gave him ok, Mycroft made his way to the room where his new "friend" awaited.

Out of the habit Mycroft analyzed the whole hall way before going to his destination. The room on which number 247 hung. As he neared the wooden doors he could clearly hear the music playing from the inside. It wasn't loud, but loud enough for Mycroft to hear it. Sighing he hoped the woman won't be a nuisance as he worked, but now it looked more and more like she would be just another royal kid, unlawful or not.

He knocked hoping she would hear it over that noise. There were no footsteps, no call out nothing and Mycroft was getting annoyed. He didn't like waiting. It looked like the occupant of this room wouldn't answer the doors so Mycroft raised his ready to knock again, thinking how she could have turned the volume down knowing he was coming. But just before his knuckles hit the wooden doors, they opened revealing a young woman. The woman that stood before him was fairly tall, for a woman at least, her erect posture as well as head held high created a cloud of arrogance around the woman. Just like one would expect of a royal child. Her black hair was tied in low, loose ponytail that was hanging over her left shoulder, reaching her tights.

"Come in." She said, but Mycroft wasn't sure if her voice was that soft or he just didn't hear it properly because of the music.

The woman walked away from the doors leaving Mycroft behind her. He didn't stay there long as he slowly followed her inside closing the doors behind him. The woman was wearing denim shorts and sleeveless black shirt exposing her toned legs and arms. As he followed her he noticed that he could hear only his footsteps. Glancing at her feet he saw that she walk normally, she wasn't trying to be quiet, but she was. If he didn't see her in front of himself he would think he was alone.

She led him along short corridor before they got the enormous living room. It was furnished in modern style; beige furniture was in the middle of the room right in front of LCD television. He noticed a small glass coffee table just in front of sofa and an armchair. Looking around more he saw a modern stereo player that was undoubtedly on as he could hear the music. In the far left corner of the room was a cocktail bar and next to it was another corridor leading probably to the bedrooms and a bathroom. His eyes focused again on the woman who was walking to the sofa, elegantly sitting on it her legs crossed. Mycroft, deciding it would be better to join the woman, sat in the armchair next to her looking distastefully at the stereo.

"Could you turn it down, please?" He asked leaning towards her so he wouldn't need to yell. If there was one thing he didn't like it were the people who yelled. Her hazel eyes looked towards the clock that was hanging on the wall just above the television and replied,

"In fifteen minutes." Her mouth stretched into a smile revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"I asked you to turn down it now. I do wish to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind." Mycroft said staring hard at the woman. He didn't like where this was going, her eyes glinted as she smirked, like she knew something he didn't, but none the less she obliged by getting up and going to the source of the music. He watched her glide through the room, he really couldn't call it walking, she truly glided through the room.

Pressing the pause button she turned to look at him. Mycroft expected that she would return to her seat, but she remanded standing as if she was waiting for something that would make Mycroft tell her to turn it on again. And then Mycroft heard it, a moan. At first he thought it had come from her, but it was deeper meaning it was male and wasn't coming from this room. Then it happened again, but it was followed up by a woman's scream of delight. Closing his eyes Mycroft waved his right hand telling the woman to turn the stereo up again. She did so with her laughter ringing through the room as she hit play.

"Told you I would turn it down in fifteen. Newly weds. They do this everyday like clockwork." The woman told him as she joined him again.

"Lucky them." Mycroft answered her leaning back in his chair."I am Mycroft Holmes." He introduced himself.

"I know. I have been told you will be coming. My personal guard. You don't look like a man who likes legwork." She said tucking her feet behind her as she leaned closer to the man.

"Very perceptive of you Miss Iga." Mycroft said clearly interested that she could deduce things.

"Please call me Sif." Raising an eyebrow Mycroft repeated.

"Sif? The Nordic Goddess?" Nodding the woman chuckled already seen and heard all kinds of questions about her first name.

"Yes, just like Nordic Goddess. Thor's bride." She smiled showing him again her pearly teeth. "My mother liked unusual names. It did make me feel special." She replied honestly.

Sif glanced at the man sitting near her looking intently at her. She knew the game playing it her whole life. Who will look away first? As stubborn and proud as Sif was she could stare at the man her whole life. And the game gave her perfect opportunity to figure out this man. It was no surprise to her to feel him radiating power and arrogance, much like her, his posture was a dead give away. His bluish-gray eyes swam with intelligence and knowledge. However, his manner of dressing told her he wasn't a fan of physical work.

"I am very rude, my apologies Mr Holmes, would you like something to drink?" She smiled at him yet again as she waited for the reply. Mycroft understood the game, he played this one so many times, fishing for information, but as he was living in a world of Goldfish it was no problem to… fish it out. This woman, however, interested him. There was little he could read from her. Almost nothing, and if he did another gesture would prove him wrong, and he hated being wrong, hated not knowing.

"If you don't mind. Have you got a brandy?" It was like in the movies for Mycroft as Sif's hand grabbed the back of the sofa and elegantly hosted herself over it in a semi round flip. Yet again he could not hear her feet touching the ground as if she was ghost and indeed glided over the floor. His eyes followed her figure as she disappeared behind the cocktail bar only to emerge a second later with two glasses, one filled with dark amber liquid that could only be the brandy and another filled with orange liquid.

"No alcohol?" He asked as he took his glass gently making the brandy swirl in the glass before sniffing it. Mycroft smelled disclosed chocolate and vanilla notes with hints of enantovogo ether and dried fruits: prunes, raisins and cherries. The smell of 30 years old Koktebel Brandy.

"Alcohol dulls my senses, but occasionally I do enjoy a good wine." Sif answered him sipping her juice watching the man savoured the smell of a very good brandy.

"You have nice taste, Sif. Koktebel? Very nice, indeed." He complemented taking a sip letting the magnificent taste to trickle down his throat.

"You are a man who enjoys a good brandy, now that is a rarity these days." Sif returned a complement. She wasn't the one to drink alcohol, but she was fond of a man who did in fact know what was worth drinking. Not just for the sake of drinking an expensive beverage, but to enjoy one properly.

"I enjoy any kind of a good drink, or food. One must enjoy something. Wouldn't you say?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes his glass still full in front of him.

"I drink to that." She replied raising her glass to him and drank.

"With a juice?" He asked trying to find something that would help him analyze the woman.

"Next time I will drink to that with a good wine, but for now…" She left the sentence hanging. "I do suppose you would like to see your room now?" She asked him putting her glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"Please." He said standing up himself.

"There is one question I would like an answer to." Said Sif as she led him through a corridor her noticed earlier.

"And what is that?" He asked clearly interested what she would ask.

"How did you find out about me?" Mycroft narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what the woman was playing at. So he decided to answer it with a question of his own.

"We would want to know who asked for audience with her Majesty, now wouldn't we." Smiling to herself Sif turned her head back so she would be able to look at the man, and said

"But I didn't ask for audience with the Queen. I am here just as tourist, nothing more." She said her head turning back as she grabbed a golden handle opening the doors.

"This is your room. I am two doors lower, between us is the bathroom. Enjoy the stay, Mr Holmes. I hope you won't find me very boring." And with that she retreated to her own room.

Next morning Sif woke up in her hotel room right at 4 o'clock in the morning. She wouldn't say she was a morning person, but ever since she was a child her mother insisted on a rigorous life style. One of those things was waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning, before anyone else was up. She stretched still lying down on her bed that was really comfortable to sleep in.

She moved the sheets off of her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, gently putting her feet on the cold floor beneath them. A shiver passed through her as she stood up looking around her room. Grabbing the denim shorts and the sleeveless shirt she wore yesterday, she put them on ready for a new day. For a second Sif forgot about her new guest and went to do her morning training in the living room as usual. However, as Sif looked around her room that was more than big enough she decided to stay in her room for the time being.

Mr Holmes was still probably sleeping and wouldn't see her or hear her, but she wanted to be on the safe side. Going to her closet that was located on the far right corner of the room she grabbed a bo staff. It was a long staff made out of white oak, usually these days modern martial arts school used aluminium or plastic bo staffs, but neither were good enough as the original wooden one. Sif was a traditionalist when it came to her practice of a martial arts and no matter how many times people told her to modernize, she would just smile and do her way. But before Sif let herself train with her favourite staff she warmed her body up with a few exercises that could be done in a closed space. Her toned body was a result of years of practice and training.

Ever since Sif could walk she trained herself in the art. Her distant cousins of her mother's side weren't too pleased to see a Caucasian relative master some things faster than them and that put a strain on her family relationship. Sif naturally didn't care what they thought, she never did care about people's opinions too much, they just bored her. Getting up from the floor, Sif grabbed her staff as she was now properly warmed up.

Wielding a bo staff was a particularly hard thing, since they could range from 1,8m (6'1'') to 2,7m (9'). A true bo master could wield all lengths as if it were a second nature, but Sif as small as she was had difficulties to master the last length of 2,7m. She would never stop trying as bo was always first choice of weapon in any given situation. Taking a deep breath Sif was ready to being her first series of exercise.

In one swift moment Sif raised the staff as if she was hitting an invisible enemy with an end of it. In her next movement she spun the staff around her neck trusting the other end behind her, than with both hands raised it in a block. Such swift and silent movements continued until she was properly sweaty and her breath ragged. Her hair felt sticky to the touch and it was all over her face as she didn't bother tying it up, which was a mistake since she had such long hair.

Putting her staff back into the closest, Sif grabbed another pair of black shorts and a T-shirt making her way to the bathroom. She walked silently not wanting to wake her guest and opened the doors to the bathroom. Forgetting her slippers Sif yet again stood on a freezing cold tiles. Not letting a sound, she cursed herself for forgetting something that she was repeating herself day in day out.

"Don't forget bloody slipper when you go to bathroom!" Tiptoeing through blue tiled bathroom she put her clothes and underwear on a bathroom cabinet next to the shower. Grabbing a new towel she put it on the cabinet as well. The bathroom was rather small compared to the rest of the place, but Sif didn't care that much about the bathroom, her only wish when she made the reservations was that the living room was big. She was warned that if choose a big living room, the size of bathroom would suffer. She immediately took the room. A sink, a toilet and a shower was the only thing Sif needed in the bathroom.

Taking off her sweaty clothes she chunked them into the bin so they could be cleaned. Another perk of being in a hotel, you could order a cleaner. Turning the water on, Sif stepped into the shower letting the water run across her face. Savouring the feeling of a hot water Sif moaned in content. Grabbing her bottle of shampoo she opened it and as always the scent of Mossy wood hit her nostrils smelling heavenly to her. It reminded her of the woods behind her family estate, of home. She applied it shampoo on her skin and hair getting the smell out of her and replacing it with sweet smell of home.

* * *

Mycroft was awoken by water running somewhere close to him. Opening his eyes Mycroft found himself in a room in a Marystone hotel. The dull white walls surrounded him, but it he found it refreshing. He hated the walls that were covered with paint especially if it was in the bedroom. The water suddenly stopped and her heard rustling of some kind, probably clothes as Sif put them on.

Sighing Mycroft sat up in his bed, knowing that sleep wouldn't come to him again. Uncovering himself, he stood from the bed and changed into another gray three piece suit he brought with him. As Mycroft stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie he wondered what would today night he pondered over her statement that she wasn't here to see the Queen, and yet Harry and her Majesty were worried about the woman. Mycroft knew he would have to find more about her, so he took his laptop and entered her name into the database. As it was world wide one, he decided to leave it until was done and ventured through the doors that led into the corridor. The whole place seemed very quiet as no one was awake and he was sure he heard Sif taking a shower.

Deciding he turned right to go to the living room and even before he saw he could smell her shampoo. The scent of a forest after the rain, made of oak moss, sandalwood with hints of citrus. Then he saw her sitting on a floor knelling as she looked at the coffee table. Wondering what she was doing Mycroft crept slowly and quietly as he could only to see her staring at the board much like a chess board, but Mycroft recognised that one as Shogi or in western lands often called Japanese chess. It looked like she was playing against herself.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes." Sif greeted him pleasantly, her voice still soft and melodious.

"Good morning." Mycroft curtly returned the greeting his strides now normal as he sat in the armchair watching her move the pieces over the board.

"Playing against yourself, isn't that a bit… boring?" Sif that was completely concentrated on the game smiled looking up at the man. Her eyes shone mischievously, her mouth spreading into a grin.

"Oh, no, Mr. Holmes. Watching one playing against themselves can tell you a lot about a person." With that not even looking at the board she moved a piece eating one of her own. "Besides isn't one of English proverbs "one's worst enemy is oneself". What better way to figure out yourself then by playing strategy games?"

"Very true." Mycroft answered his gaze back on the board. He never bothered to play shogi, but he did grasp the concept when he and Sherlock were learning how to play chess. They were very bored that day as they leaned how to play 13 different games that day.

"Do you play?" She asked her head turned back at the board again as she won with another move.

"I know the basics, though I have never played." Mycroft answered leaning on his knees to see the shogi pieces more clearly. They were genuinely from Japan he could see the subtle difference when made for Japanese store instead European or American ones.

"Care to play me? I'll go easy on you." She smirked as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"There is no need for that, but I will gladly play." Chuckling Sif rearranged the pieces.

She wanted to know about this man before her, but she knew asking questions would prove to be fruitless, but just as she said to him playing strategy games against someone is pretty revealing. And so the game began. Both participants played very differently, Mycroft was playing sure and steady, while Sif was playing boldly taking risks. Mycroft watched the game as well as the woman.

She sat in the same position the whole time he was here and that was surely half an hour now, and yet she didn't squirm at all. Not sure what to make of that he put that in his memory for later when he found out more about were no such things as insignificant he noticed her hands would hover over one piece just before she moves it as if she were changing her mind, and yet her every move she has made was made firmly and self confidently.

At the same time Sif was looking at how he never touched the piece or even reached out for a piece before making a sure decision. Ever so often she would glance at his face just to see it completely could be read from that man's face so Sif didn't even try. For a while now, Sif hadn't have a good challenge so she was immensely enjoying this game, even though she was starting lose.

"I do believe this game is over." Mycroft said leaning back in the seat. So it was indeed. There was no move she could do to make to save her king. Mycroft was interested to see what she would do next, now that he beat her in her own game. As she stood up she gave him a hand to shake her smile in place. Mycroft could read fake emotion especially as he used them himself, but hers was genuine.

"Nicely played." He stood up as well looking down at her hand.

"Very sporting of you," He said grabbing her hand, but his guard obviously up. Mycroft was surprised to find Sif's handshake firm, it was a handshake of a woman in charge. On the other hand Sif was mesmerized how his hand was firm and gentle at the same. She liked his duality, how he hid from the world, just like her.


	3. The Study of The Night Child - part two

A.N: Still don't own Sherlock... too bad. And I didn't become English woman all of a sudden, again too bad. Thanks for all of those who followed this story and favorited it. I will try to post it again in two weeks time, but finals are killing me so cross your fingers. And if it is not too much trouble review it, because I like hearing from you. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The knock on the doors shook them from their stupor.

"Breakfast. I had no idea what you liked so I ordered a bit of everything." Sif said letting of his hand, and went to open the doors.

The waiter rolled the trolley in the room stopping it right at the coffee table near which Mycroft still stood his hands neatly place behind his back. Sif came after the waiter and tipping him before she told Mycroft to help himself, while she went and changed. Sif was planning on going to the town today and she wondered if Mycroft would join her or not. What was even more frustrating she didn't even know, if she wanted him to. Taking out longer slim jeans and slimmer T-shirt at waist than the one she wore at home. Putting them on, she looked herself over in the mirror, and sighed at the sight of her hair. She wished her hair could be wavier, but not even if she cut it would suffice, it was genetics. So she took a brush and brought her hair into a high ponytail so it wouldn't bother her so much. Grabbing a black jacket sweater with golden tribal designs on the sleeves she went to join Mycroft for the breakfast.

For that time Mycroft looked over at what she had ordered for them. It varied from typical English breakfast to some lighter breakfast. He settled for two slices of toast and sunny side egg. Sif appeared as quietly as always, grabbing her bowl of cereal and sat in her usual spot. Neither of the spoke a word, but they didn't felt uncomfortable with each other. They completely forgot about each other as they went with their breakfast routine, until both of them reached for the jug with milk. Their hands touched, heads jerked up to see who the intruder was, only to find themselves staring at each other.

Mycroft typically just sighed, indicating for Sif to take the jug, while she lightly chuckled shaking her head, thanking him in between. Mycroft shifted his gaze to her trying to deduce anything about her. A thing that wasn't there before caught his eye. It was a sliver chain around her neck. It was a very old, well worn chain, but in good condition. Since she didn't have it yesterday or this morning, it meant to Mycroft that she loved whatever was on that chain, but took it off when she was at home, probably that it wouldn't be broken? However she was wearing it now so she was going out. He wasn't sure was that a good idea, since he was supposed to be looking after her , well now he sounded like a babysitter. He closed his eyes in annoyance that he in fact went with Harry's preposition. On the sofa amused Sif was looking at the man before her as he thought about something. She couldn't had guessed what it was, but he was sure annoyed. Biting her lower lips, Sif started to play with the chain around her neck as a pass time.

"Are you going out today?" The velvet voice of the man next to her asked. Sif smiled subconsciously, stopped playing with her chain as she answered him.

"I was thinking of it." She shook her head to get one of stray strands of her black hair out of her face. "I don't want to spend the entire day here. City is waiting for me." She grinned at him as he in the end she gave up shaking her head and tucked the stubborn strand behind her ear.

"Certainly, I hope you won't mind if I go with you." He replied with such voice that gave Sif no option, but to nod pleasantly. Putting he bowl again on the table she stood up ready to go. Mycroft followed her example and stood up, getting his suit jacket putting it on, his mobile phone tucked in his left pocket. Before they went out Mycroft checked his computer, but it was still searching for Sif. It either meant her records didn't exist or they were very well protected. If it's the latter, which was Mycroft's bet, it shouldn't be too long before he got the information. Sif was waiting for Mycroft at the doors of the apartment all ready to go. To complete her outfit she wore black converse, but no bag. To Sif the bags were just a nuisance, all that she needed was in her pockets, mainly her phone (not that anyone would call her), her hotel card key, her credit card and some cash. As soon as Mycroft was present they were off.

Seeing as Sif has never been to London, Mycroft decided to show her some of the best locations and restaurants. Sif found it amusing that all the cafes and restaurants he showed her mostly posh and expensive. However, totally unexpected they got on very nicely. They walked the streets of London as he pointed out some historical facts about certain places they visited. She found the stories and his way of telling very interesting and gave him her full attention. He found her attention rather flattering seeing as she also asked excellent questions that he gladly answered. For the first time he found someone who could follow his train of thoughts rather quickly, just like his brother. She was still slow at some things that didn't interest her at all, but instead of being annoyed by that he found it… rather interesting as he found even more about her. As the lunch time came he led her to one of his favourite restaurants, that wasn't very expensive, but rather had nice warm atmosphere.

"Ah hello Mr. Holmes." The waiter greeted him as soon as he came through the doors.

"Hello Agustin. My usual table please." Mycroft said with a small smile to his personal waiter. Being a respected guest had its advantages, actually it only had advantages.

"Of course Mr. Holmes." He said leading the pair away. Sif was glad that Mycroft decided to choose a small place, instead of some big posh one. She was no where near properly dressed for those and Mycroft knew that, but she also wanted some piece and quiet where he could enjoy good food. The waiter led them to the secluded booth and they both sat across each other. The waiter looked between them, but smartly he said nothing. On the table the two menus were already waiting for them. "Any recommendations?" Sif asked as she glanced through the dishes. They all sounded wonderful to Sif who was always ready to try new things. Not looking at her Mycroft said.

"Sesame Chicken Pasta salad could be just your thing." Said he as he out the Menu down.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." She smiled and put the menu down as well.

"Tell me." Mycroft said putting both of his elbows on the table leaning forward. Sif followed his example by leaning forward. "What are you really doing in the England?" As Sif was about to answer the waiter returned ready to take the order. Mycroft ordered for them both as well as two glasses of one of the best white wine.

"My reason? I already told you, I wished to visit the England. As a tourist." Sif told him still smiling. No matter what Sif said, or how she acted, Mycroft didn't believe her. She wanted something specific here in England and no matter how much he hated legwork or straining himself he was compelled to do so, as Sif Iga was a completely different league from everyone else and only he could deal with her.

"You don't believe me Mr Holmes. Ahh… The first one not to." Chuckling Sif leaned back, her eyes shining as if she found it very refreshing. Mycroft found it annoying, very annoying, but of course he didn't show it, he simply… faked a smile. Knowing he could accomplish nothing he dropped the subject and instead he started a new one. The conversation between was not strained as if Sif forgot that he didn't trust her, but the reality was little more complex. They were playing a game, a very dangerous one. But the most dangerous thing was that they were enjoying themselves. The food came and as Mycroft said, salad was amazing. Every bite Sif took was more divine than the next, not even realizing at one moment Sif softly moaned as she took a sip of great wine after the bite. Mycroft, at the soft and unusual noise, looked slightly up from his plate. The scene that greeted Mycroft was most unusual. Sif had her eyes closed savouring the testes of salad and wine together, the tastes that complemented each other so well.

"This is delicious." Sid commented smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, I can hear." Replied he taking a sip of his wine, looking at his partner over the rim of his glass. He expected her to be at least little embarrassed, but Sif opened her eyes still smiling and not a hint of embarrassment.

"I am glad you noticed." She smirked taking out another painfully slow bite. At first Mycroft sat frozen as he looked at smiling Sif.

"Are you… flirting with me?" He asked leaning back in his seat. Mycroft never had a woman flirt so easily with him and with Sif doing it as if it were a joke he wasn't sure if he liked it. Sif was smiling to her self hoping to shake him a bit, but no matter what she said or did he was still cold as ice. Now that man was a challenge.

"Would you want me to?" "Not particularly." He replied slowly looking her in the eyes, before returning to his meal. Laughing slightly, Sif's laugh rang through out their secluded booth. Closing his eyes in the annoyance Mycroft tried so hard not to roll his eyes at the childish behaviour Sif was showing. The rest of the meal was spent quietly as Sif noticed she did cross the line. Paying the lunch Mycroft led her outside again, showing her some other great monuments of London.

As they sat, well actually Sif sat, on the stairs at Trafalgar square when Mycroft's phone beeped alerting him he got a message. Sighing he excused himself as he read it. Sif hoped this would be her chance to do what she wanted, why she came to England. Returning to her Mycroft announced that there was an urgent matter he needed to attend to and that they would see each other later that evening at hotel. Nodding her head Sif stood up to shake his hand and watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight Sif bolted to the other side of the square in the search of her destination. As Sif looked around, she couldn't help but notice a few people that she was sure she had seen following her. Of course Mycroft wouldn't leave her alone just like that, but they were easier to avoid. Turning in the direction of Covent Garden and then in the Shaftsbury Avenue she mingled and blended in with the crowd completely vanishing.

* * *

Mycroft stood amused as a short man bluntly refused his offer. The short, sandy haired man was called John Watson. He was a doctor in military service, sent home from his war at Afghanistan and had trust issues, but evidently the man decided to trust his little brother of all people, no matter how he said it wasn't true.

"I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen." John who was walking away stopped dead at Mycroft's words. Shaking his head angrily, John took a few furious steps towards Mycroft.

"My wot?" He asked through bared teeth. He didn't like where this was going, this man knew almost everything about him. Sherlock could read him like an open book, which impressed him greatly, but this was getting a bit weird. Two people who knew everything about him and yet met him just that day, he wanted some answers. However, Mycroft had completely different reaction than his guest. Nodding calmly Mycroft asked John to show him his hand, planting his tip of umbrella into the ground leaning casually on it waiting for John to come to him. John, however, wasn't going to give in that easily or be intimidated so he deliberately shifted his feet under him as if digging in. Raising his left hand, he bent it at the elbow and stood still. John had one message to convey to this man, "if you want to see my hand you will come to me." Apparently unperturbed by this belligerence, Mycroft strolled forward, hooking the handle of the umbrella over his arm as he reached for John's hand. Instantly he pulled his hand back a little.

"Don't." He rasped out tensely. Lowering his head, Mycroft raised his eyebrows at John, almost as if saying, 'Did I mention trust issues?!' John very reluctantly lowered his hand, holding it out flat with the palm down. Taking John's hand in both of his own hands Mycroft looked at it closely.

"Remarkable." Mycroft breathed out. As soon as John saw his opportunity John snatched back his hand.

"What is it?" Turning around Mycroft took a few steps back.

"Most people blunder round this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield." He turned towards John again. "You've seen it already, haven't you?"

"What's wrong with my hand?" John demanded taking half a step towards Mycroft.

"You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand." Said Mycroft, as John nodded his head.

"Your therapist thinks it's post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you're haunted by memories of your military service." John gaze was fixed ahead of him and a muscle in his cheek twitched repeatedly as Mycroft yet again knew something about him that he shouldn't have.

So naturally John angrily asked "Who the hell are you? How do you know that?" Ignoring John's questions Mycroft continued.

"Fire her. She's got it the wrong way round. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady." John's eyes flicker down towards his hand before returning to stare ahead of himself, his face set and struggling to hold back his anger. "You're not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson ... you miss it." He leaned closer to him. Reluctantly John's eyes rose up to meet his. "Welcome back." He turned and started to walk away just as John's phone trills another text alert. Casually twirling his umbrella as he said,

"Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson." When he was a good couple feet away Mycroft's phone rang. "

Yes?" "Mr Holmes. We lost her." One of his agents said. In his voice he heard panic and fear and so he should feel that. The possible threat to the British Monarchy was now walking free through the city. Mycroft kept quiet for a few moments, before telling the agent.

"Find her." And hung up.

* * *

As she stood in the shadows of one narrow streets Sif wondered. There was no way Mycroft would leave her to lowly agents so easy to shake off. Deciding to check her theory out she turned over her pockets and a small round thing fell out of her jacket. Sighing, she crouched down picking it up, laughing to herself. She wasn't a rocket scientist, but she hoped she could find the off switch. She had no desire to destroy the thing. It could prove to be useful one time in the future. Picking around the little thing took her 10 minutes before to switch it off.

Moving through dark allies, Sif silently avoided big open spaces. She had no desire to come face to face with any of Mycroft's cronies. Where she was going she wished to stay secret, mostly of all from her Iga family. Emerging from the ally Sif found herself on Cork Street in front of an old building. Her destination was a small shop on the ground floor. Decorated in traditional Japanese style, Ryoho stood proudly in the middle of London. Carefully Sif crossed the street and entered and entered the shop.

At the first glance it looked like a souvenir shop, but Sif knew better. At the counter stood a young Asian girl. She was your typical Japanese girl with black hair that reached to her shoulders with one green strand. Her dark eyes looked up when Sif entered.

"Konbanwa. (Good evening)" Sif greeted.

"Kokyo-san wo sagashite imasu. (I am looking for Kokyo)" The woman's gaze turned hard at Sif's word. No one asked for Kokyo-san without previous arrangement.

"Anata wa no desu ka. (Who are you?)" The woman asked on her guard. A valid question, asking Sif her name so she took no offence at young woman's tone and choice of words.

"Watashi wa Iga Sif Miyako desu. (My name is Sif Miyako Iga.)" She said smirking. Iga name was still very respectable in some circles and it opened many doors.

"Mochiro. (Of course.)" The woman said a little pale and led Sif deeper in the shop.

"Through here." She said indicating to another corridor that led to what seemed another wall, but they were traditional Japanese doors. Sif as it was traditional kneeled in Seiza position, knocking on the doors. Hearing a murmur from the inside Sif slid the doors to the right, her head bowed showing her respect for the master of the house.

"The night child." The voice inside the office said as Sif brought her head up and came face to face with an elderly woman. "Come in, come in." The woman smiled at Sif, happiness radiating off of her. Obliging Sif stood up and quietly crossed the room that took you back several hundreds years back and a few thousands of miles away to ancient Japan. On the walls hanged all kinds of ancient weapons from katanas to yari and paintings of ninjas hiding in the night and ancient samurai warriors protecting their daimyo.

"My child, how are you?" She asked pointing on front of her inviting Sif to join her in her Seiza. "Gone around the world, haven't you?" Smiling Sif nodded

"Yes, Kokyo-baachan. I did, and let me tell you it was wonderful." Sif said her eyes shone with excitement as she remembered her travels.

"Tell the old lady." Kokyo told Sif, who gladly started her stories. The three hours passed in a blur as they sat and talked the happiness evident on both women's faces.

"You really led interesting life for the last 9 years." Kokyo commented, standing up. As Sif went to follow her, she was waved away and told to remain sitting. Kokyo had her sight on a big chest that was in the far left corner of the room.

"I made what you asked of me." Kokyo said rummaging through the said chest. Sif traced her movement until Kokyo took out a smaller, ordinary wooden box. After giving it carefully to Sif, she sat in her place again. The box was 15 inches long (38 cm), and slightly heavy. To be able to open the lid Sif put the box on the ground right in front if her gently creasing the wooden lid.

"open it." Kokyo said wanting to see how would Sif react. Nodding Sif opened the lid and she was greeted with two 10inched daggers in their mahogany red scabbards. They were adorned with black elegant tribal swirls that ended at the handle. Picking up one she took the scabbard off to see the double bladed blade that shone on the light.

"Simply beautiful, Kokyo-baachan." Whispered Sif in an amazement. She had never seen such nicely crafted tantos and she was glad they were forged and crafted for her especially on mind. Glancing at the clock Sif noticed she should be going to her hotel room. Putting the tantos away again in the box, Sif stood up, bowing deeply to Kokyo showing her thanks and respect.

"Thank you for such wonderful blades, I shall treasure them always." Nodding Kokyo dismissed Sif who went out backwards still bowing. When she was behind the doors she kneeled again closing the doors. When they were closed when she could stand up again, Sif found herself smiling. So broadly that her cheeks were starting to hurt. And then she ran, ran as fast as she could to her room. There was no point in having tantos if you couldn't train with them.

* * *

Mycroft furiously entered the hotel room he and Sif shared. He didn't know at who exactly was his anger aimed at. His incompetent agents or the smart invisible woman. Because that was exactly what she was. She blended in so easily and now he knew why. He knew the answer how could she be so quiet, how could she just disappear all of a sudden. So he had no other choice, he would have to do it.

Glancing all around all the living room, he established she wasn't there. His bedroom was out of bounds, shower wasn't running so she wasn't in there that only left her room. He didn't know what he expected, but he surely didn't expect to find her sleeping. For a moment Mycroft just stood there looking at Sif's smiling sleeping form. It was apparent that she was dreaming something her smile broadened and snuggled into the pillow. Mycroft couldn't help, but think for a second that she looked so innocent right now. Shaking away that thought, Mycroft called out her surname relatively loudly.

He didn't yell, he never yelled it just wasn't his style, but he was even scarier when he was angry and didn't spoke in low voice. Sif stirred out of her sleep looking around to see who was calling her. Upon seeing Mycroft in hre room she jumped out of it, now facing Mycroft.

"What the hell?" She asked obviously angry that he dared to invade her private space.

"You lied to me, Miss Iga." Mycroft said looking at her, his nose in the air.

"What about? I am not the most truthful person in the world." She hissed back at him, not understanding what was the issue now. Frowning Mycroft wondered what she meant by that. Was she even more dangerous person than he realised?

"You managed to evade each and every of my agents. You disabled the chip that was on you. It does make me wonder… Have you got something to hide?" Sif took a few steps towards Mycroft looking up at the man. She wasn't looking as a threat in her check pyjamas bottom and white T-shirt.

"Everybody has something to hide, Mr Holmes." She whispered. "But the question is from whom?"

"Fine let's have it your way." He said narrowing his eyes a little as he looked at the woman before him. "From who do you hide?" He asked.

"Family." She answered simply, not wishing to elaborate any further.

"Ah yes." He drawled out smirking at the surprise that found its way to Sif's face. "Oh yes, I know. Ninja clan if I am not mistaken and I rarely am, well more likely never."

"If I ever need a bigger ego, you have the job." She hissed at him. She didn't like the fact that he knew. She liked being invisible, unknown. It made it easier to disappear if her family smelled her out.

"I will take that as a compliment. However, you are a big problem Miss Iga. A big problem." Mycroft said leaning on his umbrella. He tried to read the woman; all he could see now was just anger and hints of disappointment. He was used to seeing both facial expressions on the people around him, but not one was directed towards him, at least not directly. He thought he wouldn't care, but somehow for a split second he actually did care about it and he cared that it was from her, but that was just for a split second and then he buried it deep, deep inside himself.

"I came here to get away from my family, Mr Holmes. That's it. I travelled the world for 9 years so I didn't need to be with them." Sif hated to talk about that. Mother's family that hated her, father's family that had no idea she existed.

"That can be true, but also it doesn't have to be. People lie." Mycroft said taking one step towards her. Sif felt his breath upon her face, her stomach lurched violently. But she wasn't going to move away, she wasn't going to let him win. They stood like that looking into each others eyes, unblinkingly. The only thing between them, air and Mycroft's umbrella.

"then…" Licking her lips, she enjoyed the fact that the cold man actually averted his gaze and glued them to her lips. "What now?" She breathed out, her breath tickling Mycroft's chin and lower lip.

"Two solutions, my dear. One is prison until we are sure you aren't a threat." She scoffed already knowing how that would look.

"How you going to do that? By asking my family? They would gladly see me with a rope around my neck." Mycroft understood not getting on with ones family, he understood that pretty well. However, wishing death was a little too much.

"Well then only one choice then left." He smirked. He wasn't overjoyed with this solution, but it could prove to be mutually beneficial. "I am to be your legal guardian." Sif blinked, not sure if she heard all right. She would have a legal guardian? And that would be him? What was she 8?

"Of course you will have to live with me. Accompany me to work as well. Don't think I am happy with decision, but take it as a compliment." He said slightly smiling that characteristic smile of his. How she hated him in this moment! Why should she be complemented by that? Taking a deep breath Sif calmed herself glaring at Mycroft. She would be damned if she let him win. She wouldn't let him upset her.

"A complement? Thank you, but no." "Alternative is prison." He said playing casually with his umbrella. "So what do you say Miss Iga? What will it be?" He taunted moving a strand of her messy black hair that found its way over her eyes. As he moved his arm the back of his hand brushed ever so lightly against her cheek. She shivered slightly at the sensation, but her trained body didn't move an inch. Mycroft smirked at her waiting to hear what she would say.

"Fine." She answered her voice soft again, but he still noticed the anger behind it. "Your place it is." She said her flirt back on, but he wasn't fooled. She wasn't going to forget this very quickly and the next sentence confirmed it. "But just so you know I am not going to make your life easier."


	4. The Blind Attraction (part 1)

A.N. Sorry for not uploading when I said I would. My finals were up and I just had to get those done first... stupid life getting in the way of writing. So I might not post another chapter in a while, but I'll try my best I promise. ^^ Oh and I still don't own anything T.T

* * *

In the outskirts of London, stood enormous Mansion and inside that mansion was a room that was big as a small flat, the only thing that missed was a kitchen. What made that room very special in that whole mansion was the fact that in the middle of it was something that looked awfully like an obstacle course. It was modified to fit the room, but it was efficient none the less. The railings of all kind were all over the room. One could swing from one end of the room to the other, but what was strange was that a bed was on the right side of the room. Obviously this was a bedroom instead of a training room, a weird bedroom.

The owner of that bedroom was currently hanging from one of the railing doings sit ups. Her long black hair that was in a ponytail was so long that it touched the floor. Her hazel eyes glossed, but determined. Suddenly the quiet breathing of the woman was interrupted by a firm knock on her doors. She relaxed, letting gravity to pull her arms down. "Come in!" She yelled to visitor. When she saw a tall man in suit enter her room, she resumed her sit ups.

"What do you need Mycroft? We going somewhere." She asked not slowing down. Mycroft stood there looking distastefully at the woman, scorning at her.

"You look ghastly." He commented as he looked her over the tip of his nose.

"I am sweating of course I look terrible, but just imagine how tight my body is." She grinned at him as she grabbed the railing for which her legs have been holding and flipped herself landing quietly on her feet.

Mycroft closed his eyes in annoyance. She was keeping her promise to a t. Sif rarely gave him any piece and it what was the worst she had to be with him almost the whole time as he was her legal guardian. However, she did keep to herself when he was working, he was glad that she had priorities and some common sense. When they were at home he often found her training in her room or outside if the weather was nice, so there were days when they had almost no contact.

He found himself not minding her presence at all; in fact her ideas were much appreciated. As she had to accompany him to his work and his meetings (he had to pull some string to let that happen) she learned a lot about the Britain and its politics, economy and other things. He was also glad for her input that she gave him as they were either riding home or at home. The thing he respected the most was that she never called anyone on the meetings, so one would feel threatened by Sif. He would usually present that as his idea, but Sif understood the reasoning behind that so she didn't care.

In the end Sif found life in Mycroft's manor very pleasant experience, except for Anthea (Sif still didn't know her real name, not that she cared.) The two women didn't get along at all. Sif believed that the woman was too full of her self without the background and she was always on that mobile phone of hers. But for the peace in the house uhhh manor they simply ignored each other.

"Yes, I have a meeting. Be ready in half an hour." Mycroft said turning back heading out of the room. Sif chuckled to her self as she stretched as quickly as she could. She took a pair of slim jeans, white shirt and a suit jacket. She learned to dress as smartly as she could on these meetings so every would just leave her be. Heading to the bathroom that was located just right of the doors she showered as quickly as she could, knowing how impatient he could get. Her Mossy wood shampoo helped her a little to ease her mind.

She hated those meetings, she was just glad she didn't need to say anything and most of them already ignored her. A few newcomers would always stare at her but Mycroft's glare would put them in their place. Putting on her clothes she did her hair up in a bun so that only half of her hair was in the bun with the senbon needle, while the other fell freely down her back. Senbon needle was the only weapon she could have on herself without raising a suspicion, how could people be so gullible she always wanted to know.

Mycroft was already waiting for Sif by the car when she got there. Being a gentleman he opened the doors for her to enter. The first thing she noticed that Anthea was missing. She usually went with them, but instead attending the meeting she was making appointments for days that followed.

"Anthea is not going with us?" Sif asked turning her head to see Mycroft climbing into the car next to her. Closing the doors he gave the sign for the driver to drive off.

"Not this time. She had other work she need to finish." He explained curtly opening his brief case probably to take out some boring papers to get ready for the meeting. Sighing Sif took a book that she brought with herself, making herself comfortable and started to read. The drive wasn't long and they pulled into the parking lot half an hour after they set off.

Mycroft led them through already familiar hallways until they came to a big meeting room that could easily fit up to thirty people around the table or fifty or so when table was removed. Mycroft sat at the table that was made of red oak, the chairs that surrounded it were office chairs, probably made to be very comfortable. Usually people sat there in those chairs for quite some time. Through the row big windows natural light was shining so there was no need for artificial light. Behind the chair in which Mycroft sat was another chair.

It was put there for Sif so she didn't stand. The first time she was brought to the meeting there was no chair even though they knew she was coming. No one liked that idea so they thought to let her stand, just for the fun of it. Sif was a kind of woman who didn't like to be pushed around or stepped on. Peaking through the doors she noticed there weren't any spare chairs, the "big boys" thought they had won and that she would stay standing. Obviously they didn't do their research like they should have. In the end Sif ended up sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling thinking. After that they got the message that she would always find a way to beat them, that chair was always present even if Mycroft wasn't coming to that particular meeting, which rarely happened.

So like always Sif sat at her place crossing her legs, opening the book where she left of. It wasn't hard for Sif to ignore them when she wanted to. She always listened with half an ear, just so she could know about it when Mycroft start talking to her about it.

But no matter how hard she tried this time she felt like someone was staring at her since they started this meeting. Glancing at the mirror wall she confirmed her suspicions as she saw one man staring at her. He was sitting across two seats away from Mycroft. This was the first time he was attending a meeting where she was as well.

"We must act now!" One of the man said.

"That would be rash decision, Mike." Said another one, Mycroft sat there completely leaned back in his seat thinking when he heard Sif's melodious voice asking.

"I apologize for interruption gentlemen, but I would really like one of you to stop staring at me. You have far more pressing matter to attend to." He took deep inaudible breath as he knew storm was brewing. She was way to calm for someone staring at her.

"I do think this is not the time Miss Iga." One of the men said as he was regarding a child.

"I agree, for you have to decide of trading posts with Thailand, not stare at me." Sif said and they all noticed that not once she has even looked up. No her nose was still in the book, so how sis she know someone was staring at her.

"How do you know there is in fact someone staring at you?" Another man asked, deciding not answer him with words she slowly brought up her hand up, her index finger pointing at mirror war she was glancing a few minutes ago. Mycroft smirked to himself as she used her surroundings to her advantage.

"He is sitting across, two seats away from Mycroft. Now sir if you please." She said returning to her book again, but it looked like that was not going to happen as that man obviously gave more attention to her than his own country.

"No, I don't like this. The daughter of Belgian king here with us while we discuss country business." He said hissing. "Unlawful or not."

This wasn't going to end good, he just hoped Sif could keep her tamper in check. Anthea was on the receiving end of her temper once. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Sif sat there frozen, and slowly she closed the book with her left hand, creasing the covers lightly. "So this is a problem." She said finally looking up, her hazel eyes that usually held any kind of emotion now were empty. If there was one thing she didn't like that was brining her father or mother's side of the family,

"I do believe that on my birth certificate box with father's name was left empty. So legally speaking I have no father." Her voice was calm and calculated and if this man pried more this meeting would never see its end. "Now if you'll excuse me. You interrupted me when I got to the really interesting part." With that Sif opened the book again ignoring the now red man. He was sweated away just like that.

"That is enough. We have more important things to do today." Mycroft said with finality in his voice. Once again Sif was glad Mycroft had great authority over these men.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Sif was quiet, unusually so. Mycroft could see that she was hurting over the matter of her father, but there was nothing he could do to help her. In the end why should he even care? As always after the meeting they went to Mycroft's library for some easy going time. They rarely spoke when in there as they both did things they needed to do. As unwritten rule Mycroft occupied the armchair by the fireplace while Sif always sat on the love seat across from Mycroft's chair.

Right now Mycroft played with his brandy glass that he held in his right hand, all the while looking at the quiet woman. She was like always reading, her face relaxed and lit by the fire. Her eyes started to shine as she probably read some exciting part. Mycroft found it rather interesting to look her like this in her natural state. She let slip some of her usual gesture when she was thinking he wasn't looking, and Mycroft took an advantage of that. Although appearing strong she definitely had her soft side that much he could understand. But what really puzzled him was how did she end up like this. Why did her family hate her so much.

The more he found out about her the more questions he needed to ask. His mobile phone brought him back to the real word as well as Sif who looked up to him. He answered the phone and the on side was one of his technicians appointed to look after his brother in CCTV cameras all over the London.

"I think you will want to see this, sir." He simply said

"I am on my way." Mycroft said and hung up. "We are going to check up on my little brother."

* * *

Steven didn't really care about his job. He was working with technology like he preferred, but what he hated about it was that one of his duties was to watch over Mr. Holmes the younger. That man jumped from one part of the city to the other. He never stayed long at one place at all.

Steven already knew what was out of the ordinary when it came to that man, so when he saw him ducking up and down all over the bank, Steven felt obliged to look what was the reason for such odd behaviour. At first Steven thought it was just vandalised office, but someone went great length to cover his tracks, and that, that particular bank was one of the most impregnable places in London.

"So what do we have?" Mycroft asked as he strode right in the room.

"Well, just look for yourself." Steven said and played it for Mycroft.

What Steven didn't see is that another person entered the room as quiet as always and watched over his other shoulder.

"This place is impregnable." Steven said as he looked over his shoulder to Mycroft.

"Never cared much for the word impregnable." Sif said scaring living daylights out of Steven who violently turned to his other side to see Sif. He wondered from where in the world had she came from as he didn't even notice her.

"Why not?" Mycroft asked as he raised hi eyebrow.

"Sounds too much like unsinkable." She answered at him squinting her eyes at the picture looking at the graffiti on the wall of the bank.

"What's wrong with unsinkable?" Steven asked shaking off his shock.

"Nothing." Said Sif as she straightened out. "As the iceberg said to the titanic." Smirking she winked to the man who could only gape at the woman.

He had never seen a woman to take charge so quickly especially not in the presence of Mr Holmes.

"This is Sif Iga, she is under my… well let's say she is with me." Mycroft said his nose in the air again. She was starting to get annoyed with that.

"Yes, leave it at that." She echoed just to annoy him. She was right on mark as he shot her a look, but said not a word.

"The other thing. Is it almost done?" He asked Steven who nodded,

"A few more days to be sure, calculate everything and then we can begin."

"Good." Mycroft said and turned around and left, Sif right on his heels.

"She is hot." Steven murmured to himself before returning to his work.

* * *

Mycroft cursed his parents for having such lousy timing. Sherlock was off on a case, while he had to prepare for some ambassador meeting and make sure everything was in order with security and everything. Sighing he knew he had no alternative.

"Sif." Mycroft called from his office knowing she would hear him. She was training under her window as usual since it was a sunny and warm day. In a minute the door opened revealing sweaty, but smiling Sif.

"Oh don't look me like that." She said as she twirled one of her tantos in her right hand. Mycroft's eyes were glued to the dangerous thing in Sif's hand as it would just fly out of it. Weeks before he had every weapon in her room confiscated just to find them in her room a day later.

"Stop playing that infernal thing, Sif." He said distastefully as Sif's grin grew even more, if that was possible.

"Don't be such a happy thing, Mycroft." Her laugh rang through the room

"Am I happy? I haven't noticed." He replied sarcastically smiling back.

"Neither have I." Messing with Mycroft was Sif's favourite pass time aside from training. She took another couple of steps further into the room, but stopped quite far from Mycroft. His eyes traced her movements and sighed in relief when she didn't come any closer. "So what do you need?"

"My parents are coming to London. And both me and Sherlock are busy, so I am giving you a task of seeing they are alright." He said rummaging through some papers on his desk.

Sif stood there unmoving, she had even stopped playing with her tanto. It took a second for Mycroft to notice her silence, so he looked slightly up. For the first time Mycroft saw Sif completely taken by a surprise. If Mycroft could comprehend what adorable was he would probably say Sif was adorable at the moment. Her full lips were plucked as she was about to say something, but someone pressed a pause button on a remote capturing her in that pose.

"Sif. Snap out of it." Mycroft sighed as he signed some papers.

"You want…" Sif began slowly as if trying comprehend what was asked of her, "You want me to baby sit your parents?" Her gaze finally focusing back to Mycroft.

He mutely nodded getting out something from his drawer. Sif hummed putting her tanto back into its scabbards at her waist next to his twin.

Crossing her arms over her chest she asked Mycroft, "Why?"

Baby sitting an elderly couple, wasn't on top of her to do list. "Because I said so. Sherlock and I are busy and I hate the thought of them being alone in London."

Raising her eyebrow Sif finally realised that Mycroft was in fact worried about his parents, no matter his outer icy appearance.

"Fine. Where will I meet them?" She asked sighing knowing there was no way of getting out of it.

"Driver will take to the meeting place. You just keep them busy until they have to leave." Rolling her eyes at his behaviour Sif went to get ready.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs Holmes were waiting for their company that day on Tottenham Curt road station. Both were dreading the moment as neither of their son's had time for them.

"Surely it won't be that ghastly Anthea or what ever her name is." Mr Holmes whispered to his wife looking around. Mrs Holes didn't say anything, but she was agreeing with her husband. That woman was simply awful always typing something away on that electronic thing of hers.

"Mr and Mrs Holmes?" A female soft and melodious voice asked from their left side. A woman in her late twenties, with long black hair, tied in a tight bun while the lower part of hair was left free. She had an exotic long face, with big almond shaped hazel eyes. She was dressed in jeans and shirt, completely casual. When the elderly couple nodded, the woman smiled and introduced herself.

"I am Sif Iga. Mycroft sent me to accompany you for the day." Both of the Holmes sighed in relief.

"We thought Anthea was coming." Said Mrs Holmes waiting for the reaction. She was a smart woman, first start by knowing those around you. Sif snorted at the mere mention of the woman's name. She didn't even have a clue just why she didn't like the woman, but she just rubbed her the wrong way.

"You don't like the woman?" Mr Holmes smiled as he led the two women away.

"I do think, Mr Holmes, that is understatement of the century." Sif chuckled. Sif had no idea where they were going, but she let the man take them wherever they wanted to. She really didn't care just as long as they walked around.

"So how did you meet our Mycroft?" Mrs Holmes asked making Sif chuckle not really knowing how to explain it to them.

"Oh this will take ages." Sif grinned, but she told them how they met through a job, masking the truth a little. She couldn't told them the whole truth. She wasn't sure why, she had nothing to hide, but she still didn't want a lot of questions. She hated those especially if they were directed at her. Mr and Mrs Holmes liked this new woman that worked with their eldest son.

She was a charmer, had a nice laugh and actually could hold conversation for longer than a second. Plus she was very intelligent and beautiful, exotically so. They found out that she was originally from Japan, her mother being of European Asian descent.

"You two hungry?" She suddenly asked as she looked rather watched that said it was already half past two.

"Now that you mention it, Sif." Mr Holmes said rubbing his tummy. Sif laughed as she grabbed him under the arm and said.

"Then come on I know a mean restaurant not far from here."

"You buying?" Mr Holmes asked smiling down at the woman. "Deary!" Mrs Holmes said poking him on the sides. Sif smiled at the happy couple not realising how Mycroft could be so… unloving and uncaring with such loving parents. She loved her mother very much, but what she wouldn't give to have had parents like Mr and Mrs Holmes.

"Actually, your son is." Sif grinned wickedly as she pulled out a card. "he does love to leave things lying around."

The Holmes' chuckled at the woman's antics as she led them away. As she promised the restaurant was really close. "Oh miss Sif." The waiter said when he saw her.

"Anton. How lovely to see you." Sif grinned at the waiter. He was a nice guy, he was Mycroft's personal waiter and by default hers.

"Can I have my usual table?" She asked smilingly. Looking around Anton asked.

"Where is Mr Holmes?" he asked, but Sif answered with one of her own.

"Can you keep a secret?" Interested in what she will say he nodded.

"There he is." Sif pointed at Mycroft's dad.

"Mr Holmes senior. Tell anyone and trust me MI6 will be at your door that very minute." Anton looked at the man wide eyed. "Tell anyone what?"

"Exactly." Sif smirked leading the Holmes' to their table.

"This is pretty secluded." Mrs Holmes commented as she looked around.

"Mycroft's name opens a lot of doors and his credit card." Chuckling again she put the said thing on the table. Still both spouses couldn't believe that this woman was living with their son and he still didn't do anything about it. Mr Holmes thought she was just his type. Smart, intelligent, her own person and not to bad to look at. On the other hand Mrs Holmes liked her smiling personality, she didn't seem like faking it, and she in fact really enjoyed what ever the life threw at her.

As they waited for their order to come they talked about different things. The only thing Sif evaded to talk about was her own family, but she would keenly listen some rather embarrassing stories about both Sherlock and Mycroft.

"And then Myc looked back and said I hope not." Mr Holmes said sending Sif in a fit of laughter half of it was from the story while the half came as she noticed that Myc was in fact his nickname. She couldn't even grasp that a man like Mycroft even had a nickname.

"So much material for blackmail." Sif said chuckling. As she tried to put her laughter under control the food came. Sif's companions were very happy with their meal. They would go and say that this was really one of the best restaurants they have ever been to.

"You paying Miss Sif?" Anton asked as she called to him.

"Yes." She said giving Mycroft's card.

"He told you his pin number?" Mrs Holmes asked as she finally grasped the concept that Sif would indeed be paying with their son's card.

"In a way." Sif grinned typing the said pin. Everyone around Sif waited to see if the card would be denied or not. As the green light blink they all breathed out a breath they had no idea they were holding. Sif laughed at them as she took the card back from Anton bidding him a goodbye. The time for Mr and Mrs Holmes to go has come and they were saying a goodbye to Sif.

"Oh you be good deary. Watch out for Myc. He is a hard nut, but…" Mrs Holmes didn't know how to say what Mycroft was. He was a hard man to understand.

"I know." Sif smiled and the woman suddenly hugged her.

"Well we are off, Sif. We'll be seeing you." Mr Holmes said hugging the woman as well. Such strange family thought Sif as she waved to them as they drove off.


End file.
